The Incident
by Blazin-Phoenix
Summary: Someone from the (entire) Ishida familypast wants revenge for what T.k did when he was 5 years old...
1. The begining

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon….what I write would be on the television! 

Ok here's the deal…this will revolve around Matt and TK and what they did when they were young, and how it affected their future.

****

~~~~~~~~~The 'Incident'~~~~~~~

_"Matt, what's going on?" A 5 year old T.k. whispered from under his and Matt's bunk beds. "shhh." was all he could say since he was only 7 and a half. _

There was a scream outside there door when two gun shots were fired. They heard two thuds and their mother whimpering as they heard a man's voice say "Where are the other brats! My boss wants to…play with them." (not in a 'rape' kind of way…like torture. My cousin insisted I put this warning in here for all those sick minds.) 

_"My babies are not here, they're staying with their cousin." Of course, this was a lie. "Liar." T.k. wanted to help his mom, so did Matt, but he stayed put. T.k, however, ran out from under the bed before Matt could get to him._

T.k. ran out and grabbed the gun resting by his unconscious father and a little girl, which was his twin. He pointed the gun at the stranger and said "Put my mommy down NOW!" The man was currently shoving Nancy Ishida up against a wall with a knife up against her neck. He slowly turned around and looked at T.k. with a scared look in his eyes. 

Matt ran out of his bedroom to see where T.k. had went. He ran up behind him and glared at the stranger. Nancy had struggled out of the man's grip and ran next to her sons'. 

T.k was losing the grip of the gun. His hands continued to sweat and the gun slipped out of his hands a bit. He went to get a grip when his finger pulled the trigger. There was a sickening thud as the stranger fell to the ground, dead. 

T.k and Matt passed out onto the floor. Nancy called the police and the hospital, carried her sons to the couch, and went to see if her husband was ok. The bullet had just skinned his side, nothing serious. When the police arrived, she said the man had shot her husband, and when he went to shoot one of her sons, the gun backfired. 

About a year later, Nancy and Malcolm divorced, went their separate ways, and they had all forgot about the 'incident', except for one of them. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~

How did you like the first chapter? If you would R&R, I would be very grateful.

__


	2. The first spotting

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon….what I write would be on the television! 

Ok here's the deal…this will revolve around Matt and TK and what they did when they were young, and how it affected their future.

****

~~~~~~~~~The 'Incident'~~~~~~~

It's been 7 years since the incident and nobody can even remember it. T.k. will be entering the 8th grade with Kari and Davis. But during the summer something happened. 

Nancy was walking down the sidewalk to buy something to eat for T.k and her. T.k said he would meet her down there since he was going to run ahead and talk to Yolei. When she reached the store, T.k was talking to Yolei and Cody. Nancy told him to just wait there for her. While she was in the store a tall man walked up to the group of three, but she didn't notice yet.

"Hey, are you T.k Ishida?" the man said. "Well, I was until my parents got a divorce. Why?" T.k said uneasily. The man leaned down into his ear so the other two could hear and whispered, "I know what you did to my friend 7 years ago." Then the man turned his heals and walked away. Yolei and Cody watched the man walk away and turned back to T.k. He was deathly pale and sweat trickled down his face. "T.k, do you feel ok?" Cody asked with concern. Just then Nancy walked out and called T.k to come along. "Sorry, but I gotta go." he said and ran up to catch his mother. "M-mom, d-d-do you remember what happened 7 years ago?" he said quietly. Nancy stopped and looked at her youngest son, and he looked so pale that he looked dead and he looked sick. "Yes," She said slowly, "but don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Why?" "Oh, no reason." he said quickly. _Hmm, why would he bring this up now? Well I'll see if Matt will come over and cheer him up. _"Hey, I want Matt to come over and hang out with you ok?" she said. "Ok he said glumly. 

~_Ring…ring…click~_ "Hello? Malcolm Ishida speaking." "Hello, its Nancy. Can Matt visit for a while, T.k somehow was reminded of what happened 7 years ago." "Um, sure, ok he'll be over in about an hour." "Ok, bye." _oooook that was really strange. Why would he be reminded of that now? _"Matt, come here son." "What dad?" Matt asked. "I need you to go over to your mothers. She said T.k looked very sick and she wants you to comfort him." Malcolm told his son. "Ok I'll go over in a minute, let me finish my 2 math problems." "Ok, but please find out what's wrong with him." "Ok I will." Matt said sounding completely confused. "Come on Gabumon, you can talk to Patamon."

~_Knock…knock…~ _"Mom, T.k, I'm here!" Matt yelled though the door. _I really need to get a key for this house. _He thought while trying to turn the handle. When the door opened, he walked in. Gabumon was in his in-training form and was sitting in Matt's book bag. He walked into T.k's room and found T.k looking at something on his computer. His father was right. T.k was as white as snow. Matt sat his book bag down and let the in-training digimon out so he could digivolve into Gabumon and talk to Patamon. This only took a few minutes. When Matt finished, he looked over at T.k to see if he had noticed Matt's presence, but he was just looking at his computer, sweat dripping off his face and terror written all over him. Matt walked over and tapped T.k on the shoulder. T.k jumped and fell backwards in his seat with a thud and a yelp. He looked up to see Matt standing over him and watching him closely. Nancy had known about Patamon and Gabumon so they could walk around the house. "What's wrong Squirt?" Matt asked. T.k pointed to the computer. Matt went over to read the message. It read: 

Dear Mr. T.k Ishida/Tikaishi

I know what you did to my friend 7 

years ago and you are going to pay dearly.

Sincerely, 

Anonymous

Matt just stared at the computer for 10 minutes, reading the message over and over again.

"M-ma-matt? Can I tell you something?" T.k said in a low whisper. "Sure." "W-while I was talking with Yolei and Cody today in front of the store today, a man walked up to me and said 'I know what you did to my friend 7 years ago.' and just walked away. And I think he sent this, too." he said clearly frightened. Matt's face dropped and then he said, "Lets go tell mom." T.k shook his head and followed his big brother out of the room.

After they found her, T.k told her everything about today concerning the man. She just watched her sons as their faces grew paler. She told them to go lay down while she called her ex-husband. She told him everything T.k just told her. "What are we going to do Malcolm. I don't want my babies getting hurt." "Well, until he is caught, I don't think Matt will have any more concerts except tonight's. Ok?" "Ya that will be better." She answered. She walked to the living room to find the two digimon napping on the couch. She then walked to T.k's room to find T.k sleeping on the bed with Matt sitting up at the end of the bed, leaning on T.k's dresser that is placed at the end of his bed, sleeping. She fixed his so he was lying on the bed, opposite the way T.k laid. She walked out of the room to make another phone call. To the Kamaya residence.

"This is Tai, who's speaking?" "Hello Tai, this is Nancy, T.k's mom. I was wondering if you and Kari were going to Matt's concert tonight." Ya, we are, why?" "Can you watch T.k when he goes because he looks a little bad, and I want be able to carry him to the back stage is he gets too sick. Ok? And watch out for Matt, too, he looks as bad as T.k." "Sure!" "And 'I'll give you a medical backstage pass for him." "Ok" "thank you Tai." "Your welcome." ~Click~

_That was weird. Why did she want me to watch T.k. Oh well, better tell Kari that we'll be taking T.k. _" Hey Kari! Come here for a minute." He yelled. "What?" She replied curiously. "I'm going to watch T.k at Matt's concert because his mom thinks he's going to pass out. And you're going to help me." "Ok Tai, but why can't Davis or someone take him?" "All she said was that he might pass out. And she told me to watch Matt because he look's just as bad." "Oh." was all she said.

About two hours later, Matt woke up with something on his head. He looked up to see a pillow. He looked over to his left to find a pair of feet. _Man I feel sick. _He looked up to see his little brother fast asleep. _Well I better get up and get ready. I've gotta look good for my fans. _He sat up slowly, hoping he wouldn't get sick, and walked to the bathroom. 

While Matt was in the shower, T.k finally woke up from his slumber, as pale as ever. He needed to get ready for Matt's concert. Just then his mom called for him when he walked to the kitchen. "T.k, you're going to go to Matt's concert with Tai and Kari, alright?" "Sure mom." He tried to sound happy, but he was terrified to leave his room now.

(I'm gonna skip the 'getting ready' part so on to the concert! And their all ready there ok)

T.k was sitting in the Isle seat, in the first row. Next to him in this order sat Tai, Sora, Kari, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Davis, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy. When T.k had arrived at Tai and Kari's apartment, Tai had understood why his mom called him. He looked over at Matt and he looked a little less paler, but still pale. He kept looking back and forth from the two brothers, but still enjoyed the show. Half way through the concert though, T.k just kept staring over at the next row over, and the person was staring back. He had sweat and, if it were possible, he was paler. Tai noticed this, but just went back to telling Sora something.

T.k was watching his brother sing, when he felt like he was being watched, so he looked over to the row over. There he was, the man who spoke to T.k earlier that day, the man that knew his secret, and probably the man who sent the message. He sat there, frozen, staring at him. He knew this wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't move. He wanted to yell at Matt, and tell him that the man was here, but he couldn't say anything. Then, he looked over and caught his gaze, and he just smiled evilly, but kept staring. He got up slowly. And walked out. T.k's eyes followed him until he disappeared. He would tell Matt later, but unfortunately, Matt already knew…

While Matt was singing his band's new song, "Where are you" and he was looking around at all the people that had come to the Teen Wolves concert (Since I don't know his bands name this is it until then! P.S he is singing while he is looking around and thinking.) when he spotted T.k. _What's he looking at?_ He followed his gaze until he met the next row over from T.k's. There was a man that was starring back at his little brother! Then he smiled evilly at T.k, got up, and left, and T.k's eyes followed the man. T.k looked horror stuck. Then Matt knew, that the man that had just walked out, was the same man that T.k had met while talking to Yolei and Cody. He wanted to chase after him, but he was still in the middle of his concert, so he would talk to T.k later.

T.k had decided to sleep for the rest of the concert. About 30 minutes he was shaken awake gently. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Tai. Most of the people were gone or leaving. Tai looked a little worried, but nobody noticed it. "Are you ready to go T.k?" Tai asked. The other DD were talking in a small group, and weren't paying attention. "No, I have headache, hold on for a minute. Please?" T.k pleaded. If he got up now, he would probably pass out. "Ok T.k, I'll go get Matt while you sit there." "Thank you Tai." T.k said. "Hey, no problem." Tai said and walked off to get Matt. About a minute or two later, the rest of the DD came over to see why T.k was still sitting down and why Tai had walked off. "T.k…" Sora started to say but stopped when she looked at his face. His face was chalk white, his eyes didn't sparkle. Apparently the others noticed this to because they didn't say anything. "T.k!" Matt yelled and ran up to him. Matt whispered into his ear and said in a low enough voice so nobody could here "Was that the guy?" T.k shook his head up and down. "Ok then." he said in a normal tone, "Thanks Tai. Come on T.k, I don't want you to get sicker." He said calmly. "No problem." Tai said casually. T.k just shut his eyes again, but he didn't go to sleep, he was listening to the group talk about him. "Matt, why is T.k here when he's sick?" Joe asked. "He wanted to come and he wouldn't take no for an answer, for some reason, he doesn't want to stay home by himself or with mom." Matt replied. "But Why? I mean, does he think somebody's going to attack him or something?" Davis said. Yolei and Cody looked kind of shifty about that comment, and Matt just glared at him, but nobody noticed. Except one person…Tai. 

_What kind of look was that? Wait…maybe somebody is trying to get T.k, and that's why their mom wanted me to watch T.k. That would explain a lot. But my question is…who? And…why?_

When most of the DD left, only five remained: Matt, T.k, Sora, Tai, and Kari. Matt decided he would only tell Sora and Tai, he didn't think Kari would like the idea of some creep stalking her best friend. Tai had gotten the message and told Kari to go and wait by his car. (T.k and his group is 13, and Matt's group is 16 ok) Kari didn't want to go but she did anyways. Matt went to tell T.k that he was going to tell Sora and Tai, and finally he said yes. "Do you guys want to know why T.k and I are extremely pale?" Matt started. "The other two shook their head up and down. "Well," He looked around "A long time ago, something horrible happened, but I wont tell you this part, not yet. But someone is after our family, mainly T.k. After seven long years, someone has finally realized that they want revenge on T.k for what he did." Matt said. He looked over at T.k to find him in a deep sleep. (Really) Matt continued "You can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, the police don't even know so keep quiet. Don't T.k I told you this either… but… the horrible thing I told you about, that happened 7 years ago was that one day, a mad broke into our house, wanting to take me and T.k to his 'boss.' This stranger shot our dad, and a little girl. The girl died I think, but T.k and I were hiding under our bed, and T.k couldn't take anymore so he ran out to where the others were. There was a gun next to our dad where the man had dropped it. T.k grabbed it and yelled at the man. After our mom ran over to us, T.k was still holding the gun, but it slipped, he went to grab it, but he grabbed it to hard, because the next think I knew, the guy was dead." Tai and Sora just stared.

"But T.k didn't mean to, did he?" Sora asked. "No, he just wanted the creep to leave, but it slipped, and he had no control over it." Matt calmly said. "Well at least we know that it was an accident. Ok lets go home." Tai said sounding tired. "Ok, and don't tell anyone, not even your digimon partners." Matt said. "Ok, Bye!"

Matt shook T.k slowly. Once he was awake, he got up slowly, and they started for home. If Matt would of looked back, he would of noticed the man coming up behind him and T.k. 

They were half way home when a pair of strong arms grabbed T.k and Matt. They were dragged into a black explorer, and both boys blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how was it! I want to know if I should continue or not! Please, I'm begging you……………R&R! 


End file.
